Road vehicle drivers often encounter driving scenarios where their view is obstructed by, for example, neighbouring vehicles, hedges, etc. Camera systems have been employed to aid the driver. The systems consist of cameras that obtain images for presentation inside the vehicle when the driver expresses a wish to see those images by pressing a switch inside the vehicle. The cameras are positioned at the front end of the vehicle and directed outwards in left and right directions. Images obtained by the cameras are presented to the driver via a conventional screen in the dashboard when the driver presses the switch. The camera system is thus able to provide the driver with a view relatively forward of their eye position.
The driver may use information provided by the camera system to aid them in obstructed situations. For example, the driver might press the switch to engage the camera system when exiting a car parking space where cars are parked beside the driver. The driver can then use the presented images to inform their decision of whether it is safe or not to begin to move out of the space before directly checking that it is safe to completely move out of the space. Similarly, the driver might press the switch to engage the camera system when encountering a road junction, for example a T-junction. The driver can use the presented images to inform their decision of whether it is safe or not to begin to move out of or onto the junction before directly checking that it is safe to proceed.
The requirement on the driver to engage the camera system by pressing a switch represents a burden to the driver, which sometimes leads to drivers forgetting to utilise the camera system or forgetting to turn the camera system off. Aspects of the invention seek to mitigate the burden on the driver.